


Faith that move our hearts

by RubyandtheRuby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, English, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Innocence, Kings & Queens, Loss of Faith, Love, Magic, Marks, Minor Character Death, Multi, Politics, Religion, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyandtheRuby/pseuds/RubyandtheRuby
Summary: Prince Evan must find his way in a world where everyone has a role to play and they got no say in it. In a story of friendship, love and bretayal. Will he be able to do it?This is the English translation of my original work in Spanish!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter I had the help of High, so thank you a lot:)

The Kingdom of Evergreen was located between the Golden Mountains, a mountain range that crosses the continent from east to west. This range marks their eastern border. In the north you will be able to see the Desert of the Fairy Queen. In the west there is the Cursed Forest. And in the south the Sea of Goldenfin, named in honour of Captain Elliot Goldefin, who according to legend, battled a giant sea monster with blood-red eyes and a chilling cry. It is said that it would paralyze anyone, even the bravest of sailors; luckily, rumour has it that this creature only appears during the new moon, to camouflage in the darkness of the night, and then when everything is dark and quiet it is already too late for anyone unlucky enough to be in its sight.

And while Captain Elliot was a really brave man, it was not because of his bravery that he couldn’t die against that beast, that wasn’t his destiny. Because in this world, everyone has a destiny they must fulfill.

Some of them are pretty obvious, they might be royalty, bakers or even artists. Others have to decipher their destiny, but this doesn’t mean they can escape it. Let’s consider Captain Elliot for a moment, who was destined to be a renowned sailor. No one could have expected that he would fight a beast of legend.

But, how does everyone know their destiny? To answer this question we’ll visit the Golden City, the extraordinary and magnificent capital of the country. Located in the privileged Central Province. A folktale says that the Goddess only allows exceptional people to be born here.

Anyway, this is only a rumour, pay no mind to it, this is merely a way to feed their pride. Now let’s witness an important event at the castle. Tonight a baby is soon to be born. This baby is someone the whole city has been waiting for; it is the first child of Her Majesty, Queen Shantal. Some people think that this baby will inherit the throne, others say that it is impossible and the people with the wildest of imaginations think that this cute baby will commit regicide, like in the novels they read.

At 3:49 a few hours shy of the sunrise of the 22nd of the month of Light, a girl was born. The midwife quickly cleaned her and searched for her mark. The right mark would give this baby the best life a baby could hope for, even if it wasn’t common for a child to bear the same mark as their parents.

But the truth is that things don’t always go as we want them to. So when the baby was born and the mark on her body was that of the royal guard and not one fit for a princess, her mother quickly sent her far away. She was horrified! How could this be? A seer had told her that her baby would be her heir. And now that the lie was uncovered, this useless girl must grow up without knowing who her true mother is. The Queen was ashamed and made a deal. The baby would be raised in the barracks with other, lesser people to take care of her. Now that the queen's seer had been proven a fraud, the queen looked back further into history for guidance. This may be shocking for some, but the prophets of old once wrote: “Forsaken city that lives off its pride, your filthy blood will not reign forever.”

And so, the search for the true heir continued. Anyone with the right mark would become the sovereign.

This succession system may cause some confusion to foreigners, and even some locals, so in order to prevent that, King Stephano I decided to send a member of his Court or the royal guard to the house of every pregnant woman in the kingdom. Before this tradition was set at least a hundred royal babies were murdered.

That’s why in a place far away from the Capital in the Fairy Queen Province, in the middle of a cold desert night, a courtier whose many mistakes had caused him to fall from the queen’s grace, was waiting for the birth of a baby. The midwife told him that it was unlikely that mother and baby would make it alive.

“It is a shame," said the midwife with a sigh. “She is so young…”

But for Eden, our courtier, the real tragedy was being awake at that time in the winter cold. Winter came sooner than expected, and in the capital this wouldn’t be a problem, but the provinces were always colder. Couldn’t they just die already? Why must they all suffer for longer than necessary?

Fate is a wonderful and unexpected thing. So at 3:50 of the 22nd day of the month of Light a cute baby boy was born. And his cries indicated strong, healthy lungs. 

And his first breath was one of his mother’s last. Years of a mysterious illness were taking their toll on her. With her last breath she said:

“Evan, that is his name”

Now, neither this poor mother nor anyone else for that matter expected the baby to have the mark of royalty. On his right little wrist was the most important proof of his fate. 

The poor midwife shouted from the top of her lungs, and Eden who was outside quickly went inside to see what was happening.

The speechless woman quickly showed him the mark. And Eden felt himself faint. I would like you to understand the shock of these two. For the last thousand years every monarch was born in the Capital, and there were none who came from the desert. But this was just another card played by fate. The prophets of old had said: “From the desert of the north I will bring you your true leader, that’s how you’ll know, the time is coming.”

The time for what? Well, no one really knows, prophets of old are known for being vague at best.

This baby bode well for our dear Eden. The Queen promised that whoever found the royal baby would become Chancellor of the Kingdom. That’s why he resented his punishment, because he thought there was no way that it would be born in the desert. But life is full of surprises. 

After the initial shock a childlike joy invaded him. This was the moment he waited his whole life; he would be close to the young prince and could sway him into thinking like him. He could control the whole Court if he played his cards right, he couldn’t wait to go back.

With renewed spirit at dawn and after leaving instructions for Evan’s mother's burial, he left the desert with an evil smile on his face, thinking of his plan to make the Crown favour him and his allies.

His Royal Highness, Evan Prince of Evergreen, with no more than twelve hours of life to his name, left the land that saw his birth. But there’s no way he could understand this; he is, after all, a baby. From the arms of the midwife he left a dry land full of death and desolation, a land that only legends speak well of. Which legends are those? Do not fret, there is enough time to learn about them.

Unknown to him, the little prince would not be back to his homeland for many years. But when he does return it will be because of fate and the role he has to play in the history of this Kingdom.


	2. Childlike innocence

“The provinces work for the capital, it’s always been that way and it will remain that way. They live for us, their destinies have placed them at our feet, and as monarchs we must guide them. Those commoners are incapable of governing themselves; that’s why we must choose those chosen by the Goddess to govern in our name. Royal Decree 231 signed by Queen Amelie says that we… Evan, are you listening to me?”

Seeing her sleeping student Her Majesty slapped him awake, you see, seven years have passed since that fateful night. And the Kingdom customs are very specific so the Queen started with the prince's formal education. Future monarchs must learn history, treaties, alliances and even the Kingdom's darkest secrets. The sovereign has to be informed of everything happening in the Kingdom, otherwise, how would they make the best decisions for the good of their people? 

Prophets of old once said: “An useless and feeble leader deserves a punishment harsher than death, pain shall be their daily bread; their tears will bring life to the people”

Some historians believe this scripture refers to King John II who lost a war against the natives in the Western Province failing to conquer it. He was tortured until he lost his mind and was exiled. 

“Yes mother, you were talking about…” Realizing his mistake the boy paled, and his eyes filled with tears, he feared what was coming; but for whatever reason Her Majesty was in a good mood.

“As I said many times, I am not your mother! I am your Queen. Now tell me about the Western Province, seeing that you were interested in your lesson.” As she said this Queen Shantal gave him one of her famous looks, cold as a northern night. That’s why around the country people call her Shantal, the Cold Hearted. there was only one thing on her mind, absolute power. And even if she can’t kill the Prince, there are other ways to hurt a child.

She was still bitter about her frustrated plans of producing the next heir. The useless baby was not an important piece in her board; So the Castle announced that she didn’t survive the night, this was done to prevent linking the girl to her mother.

“The Western Province was conquered by King Paul I on the 10th day of the month of the Goddess, after multiple attacks the natives surrendered, even if they managed to somehow defeat some of the Kingdom’s troops. Why did we conquer them? They didn’t want to…” The kid was confused, everytime he heard the history of that province he couldn’t help but think that it was wrong. Killing people to steal their lands? It couldn’t hurt anyone if they were independent. 

“The Cursed Forest is our main source of wood, without their work our lifestyle wouldn’t be possible. Construction work would be slower if we had to search for wood in foreign lands; Also, the natives would keep being savages like they were back in the day. But look at them, so civilized, they love working for the Crown, that is their destiny and they can’t escape it and neither can we. As you get older you will learn that in life, following your destiny will bring you happiness, that is the only advice I can give to you; Cherish it.”

The boy understood Her. It was simple, conquering them made their lives better. Those people would not have all they do now if his predecessors didn’t fight to make them see the error of their ways… But please remember that kids are smarter than they look.

“Just dealing with us doesn’t sound like a happy life” said Evan as an afterthought. 

“Don’t think about it, a monarch shouldn’t think too much of it, if they see an inch of doubt in your face; it will be your end. We are a very important symbol, you know you were chosen by the Goddess herself at the time of your birth. Therefore if you doubt your divine calling, you are doubting Her. And my child, do you know what the prophets of old say about those who doubt Her?” The Prince obviously knew. Everyone in Evergreen knew about the consequences of doubting her. 

“Those who doubt her kindness will burn in the eternal flames, their souls will never know any rest; and all of this because while they lived their hearts faltered and they went astray from the path of truth…” Answered the Prince with a small voice. Prophets of old are not known for their compassion, they were direct and impeccable, especially when making their point known. And maybe is because of this that everyone was scared of their prophecies, or at least those they could remember.

“Exactly, never forget that someday you will be accountable to Her; Tremble, be scared. You are young but you are already doubting your sacred destiny. I just hope they can forgive your soul. Otherwise, I hope you can enjoy hell Evan, now go, the lesson’s over. I have a meeting with Chancellor Eden.”

“Y-Yes Your Majesty” Evan ran away from there, he was terrified! He didn’t want his soul to burn in hell forever! It sounded too painful! But as he ran he couldn’t help the uneasiness he felt when hearing his Kingdom’s history. 

If only that pure boy knew all the secrets he would learn as he grew older. Some of them would even make him want death to embrace him before becoming the sovereign of a Kingdom doomed to be forgotten. Because the prophets of old once wrote:

“The day is near; You will see the unequivocal signs. Prepare your heart because those who stagger in their faith will be forsaken. On that day, the dream will end and those who were asleep shall wake.”

“Your Highness! Wait, you know you can’t run in the hallways! Please stop!” The familiar voice made him stop, he turned around to see the face of his dear friend. “Thank you for stopping, you know I get in trouble if I don’t keep an eye on you.”

“I’m really sorry Liesl, it’s just that she scared me, we talked about unpleasant scripture again. I don’t like being alone with her, I wish I could ignore her.”

“But you can’t, Her Majesty is part of your destiny Evan. You know this already!” Answered the girl with a lot of confidence that the Prince was already used to.

This may be obvious, but Evan and Liesl are the same age, they were the best of friends and even shared the same birthday! The only difference between the pair was how they were raised. Evan grew with all the luxury expected of a royal. Liesl grew up in the barracks, a luxury to her was to have a warm meal waiting for her after a rough day of training with the Royal Guard. Because both kids were the same age and she already lived in the castle, it was decided that she would be his personal guard. 

Liesl was a beautiful girl, so happy and full of life you would think there’s no way she would know hardship. But in her dark skin were hidden scars of the hard training she received, harder than that of her peers. The prince’s personal bodyguard couldn’t be weak. Because of her mark it is expected that she will become a Captain in the Royal Guard and also the bodyguard of the future King. This was the destiny written for her at the time of her birth.

“I know, but at least you’re here with me Liesl! Otherwise I would have to be alone with Giacomo as a friend!” Evan laughed as they talked about their friend, they were walking to the kitchen where they would find the son of the Royal Baker.

“Be grateful, I am saving you of a terrible fate!” she seemed to think for a while “I know! In the marketplace I saw a little box called a radio, the vendor said you could listen to melodies and news with it. You can get me one for our birthday.”

“Do I need to remind both of you that in this castle all walls have ears? And they use them quite a lot if I do say so myself. So don’t act like you wouldn’t be miserable without me! I reckon your lives would be over without me.” Those words came from a voice full of mischief, it definitely was Giacomo, who had a peculiar accent common from those who hail from the south. The accent that he picked up from his loving parents.

If we took our time to look at Giacomo’s ancestors we would find Captain Elliot Goldenfin. His lineage is a rare example of people having the same destinies as their parents. Rumour has it that he made a pact with the Goddess so a Goldenfin would always be Governor of the Southern Province. Giacomo’s parents weren’t that lucky, instead he became the Royal Baker and his mother had the mark of a gardener. Some thought this was the end of the Goldenfin rule over the homonymous Province, but it wasn’t. Giacomo had the mark of the Governor. And since he already lives in the castle, the Court is teaching him politics so he can lead as they want.

“Of course Giacomo! We wouldn’t be complete without you!”

“Oh thank you Evan, I will gladly accept your compliments.” Said Giacomo with a certain air of superiority. And this wasn’t because he thought himself better than his friends, but he was almost an adult! According to himself at least. Recently turned nine, he felt the need to explain to his friends how the adult world worked; even if he was far from being one.

“By the way, I’m going to the coast soon to visit the city over there; my governess says that it is important that the people in the south get to know me. She said it will become a tradition and I would like to know if you wanted to come with me Evan… Oh! And you too Liesl! Since Evan will be there and somehow you're everywhere lately…” After saying this Giacomo was blushing, he would never admit it though, but he was red up to his ears. This was the true Giacomo, a shy kid who has a very important role in future events.

“I would love to, Giacomo! After all, I need to meet my subjects!”

And so,the three kids spent their day doing what kids do best. Enjoying this unique time in life with no worries, no pain and the innocence that sooner or laters we lose after figuring life is not the ideal world we want it to be.


End file.
